A Moment With Dr Gregory
by scrollingstuff
Summary: Wirt has been having tons of anxiety issues constantly overwhelming him and Gregory decides to take this as an opportunity to be his therapist. I rated it T just for a swear word in the beginning. Nothing really bad is in this, but just in case.


"Jason Funderberker! You can't run away from justice!" Greg playfully shouted as he chased his frog around the room. "The cops are coming for you!" The boy scrambled around his room with his arms reaching out. The frog desperately tried to outrun him, which was completely useless seeing as he was stuck in his room and all, but he still kept frantically leaping away.

He saw his chance as soon as he saw an upcoming corner ahead. Just when he was close enough, he made a quick turn to the left, leading to the poor clueless Gregory to slam right into the wall. He fell back and landed hard on the ground. Luckily, he wasn't that hurt and he sat right back up with a chuckle. "You're a smart little criminal, Jason." He slowly got back onto his legs and stared at his pet with a smirk. "But not fast enough!"

Gregory sprang forward with his arms spread outward. Before Jason could even turn to see him, the boy snatched him into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "Ha ha! I got you now, theif!" Greg took Jason's front legs and raised them in the air. "Put your hands up!" With that he started loudly giggling and he threw his arms up and lied down on the ground on his back.

Suddenly, his attention was caught by the thumping of footsteps near his door. _Wirt must be home!_ Greg thought with glee. He listened in as the footsteps slowly trailed away and made their way to the room on next to his. And then there was a loud slam of the door that shattered every thought that was stirring up in his mind. _Huh?_

And then there was another loud slam.

"God fucking damn it!"

Greg was just silent. He didn't make a single move or noise and all he could do was stare at the door, completely overwhelmed with shock.

 _...Wirt?_

He steadily put down Jason and gave him a gentle pat on the head. "Stay here. Don't you move." He opened his room door and peaked out to look around the hallway. He crept quietly out and made his way over the Wirt's room, which was right next to his. After turning the knob and gradually entering, he stood in the doorway silently. All he saw was his older brother with his fist pressed against the wall and his his head looking down. "...Wirt?"

Wirt was startled and rose his head up. He turned around to face his sibling with eyes clearly filled with panic. "You didn't hear me say those things, did you!?"

Greg nodded.

The teen's faced melted into one made of defeat. He walked over the side of his bed and sat down. He shoved his face into the palms of his hands, not even giving his brother a single glance. Gregory approached him softly and carefully. He tenderly placed his hand on his siblings knee.

"...Are you okay?"

Wirt said nothing and pressed his face even harder. He bit his lips to keep him from possibly crying.

His baby brother looked up at him worrisomely. Concern plagued his mind, which was something that rarely happened to him. He sat down next to Wirt, moving his hand from his brother's knee to his back and patted a few times in reassurance. Just then, a smile began to form and his eyes shined with glee. He hopped off the bed and pranced out of the room, only for him to come back pushing a large stool. Wirt lifted his face and looked at him with confusion.

"Greg, what's this?"

Gregory climbed up with a little notepad and pen. "I'm gonna help you, Wirt! I need to you to tell me what's wrong and i'll make ya feel better."

"No, Greg. Please. Don't waste your time on me."

"Please?"

The boy looked at him with a pair of eyes made of eagerness. They were lit up and gave off a feeling of innocence, making it harder and harder to even think of turning him down. Wirt couldn't help but feel his charms rubbing onto him and sighed.

"Okay, Greg. Do your worst."

Soon, Wirt was lying flat and staring at the ceiling wistfully, as if he was a patient at a therapy session.

"Now, tell me what happened today."

"School."

Greg titled his head at his peculiar answer. "School? But that happens almost everyday."

"My problems happen almost everyday." Wirt grumbled. "All because of that dumb place."

"Hmm." Gregory wrote down everything his brother was saying on his little toy note pad. He personally found his brother to be going off on a rather confusing school. He wasn't the biggest fan of school, but he never _hated_ it. "What's so bad about school"

The teen rolled over so he was laying on his side. "Everything."

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Like the constant expectation...and people...and judging.."

"Judging?" Greg exlaimed. "I thought you were getting good grades!"

Wirt chuckled softly at his nativity. "No...like, my classmates judging me."

"Why would they judge you, Wirt?"

"Because i'm...y'know."

The young brother just stared at him with little understanding. He just sat there in silence wondering what he was implying. Wirt started chuckling again and gave a small amused smile. "Let me just say i'm...not my best around people."

"Ah!" Greg quickly pencilled some things down. "How does that make you feel?"

"Paranoid, unstable, and that everyone is out to get me in one way or another, i guess...It's just...every time i try to overcome how i feel it backfires horribly."

"Hmm."

"Like...i can never manage to say what i want to say and if i do, it always comes out wrong. And no matter how much i beg myself to not do anything embarrassing, i always end up doing stuff like that. It' just...exhausting. And i have to go through this almost everyday and...ugh."

Wirt placed his hands on his face again. He dug his fingers into it and slowly pulled them down, groaning as he did. "It just makes me feel like...like..."

"Silly Putty!'

The teen sat up and looked at his sibling. He raised his eyebrows and was completely muddled. "What?"

"Yeah!" Greg stood up on the stood and raised one hand in the air and one on his chest, thinking it would make him more poetic. " _You're constantly stretched and pulled apart. When you break you're just squished back. And then you're just stretched again. Over and over until you wear out._

Wirt began to form a soft yet doofy looking grin. He got off the bed and walked over to Greg and placed his hand on his shoulder. "That was surprisingly well done." But then he whispered under his breath. " _Not the best poetry i've heard, though..."_

"Wirt?"

"Hmm?"

Greg hopped off the stool and landed next to his brother. He opened his arms and curled them around his body, squeezing as hard as he could. " _If anyone gives you any trouble, i'll chase them away for you."_

The teen widened his eyes as he could feel himself being overwhelmed with various emotions. He began to kneel down to face his brother and wrapped his arms around his small body. "Thank you..."


End file.
